Little Orange Book
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: What is it that Kakashi is really looking at when he reads his book when training his students? Pre-Chuunin exams, post wave arc


_**Little Orange Book**_

_**By B.E.N**_

_This is a quick drabble about Kakashi: What is it that Kakashi is really looking at when he reads his book when training his students? Pre-Chuunin exams, post wave arc_

Without any effort, the silver haired Jounin known as the Copy Cat nin easily blocked the blow that the dark haired avenger threw at him, before grabbing his wrist and twisting him around in a head lock. He kept his book carefully above his head and away from prying eyes. He looked down at his student who was grimacing slightly. Kakashi pushed him away, before staring him in the eyes.

"You are improving, Sasuke-kun, that is all I can say. You still need to work on teamwork. After the wave mission I thought that you would improve, but you just seem to have been grumpy all of the time," The Jounin grinned, "Relax a bit, quit being so uptight." The avenger simply grunted, before shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"If you are going to lecture me, then I don't see the point in staying. It's nothing I haven't heard before," Sasuke said coolly, and for a moment Kakashi wanted to hit him upside the head.

"Sasuke, you will not learn if you don't change," She opened his book and his eyes softened slightly (though this escaped the Uchiha's eyes), "I would normally have said a zebra can't change its stripes…but that isn't the case."

Sasuke grunted before walking away, not even bothering to try and get the last word in. Kakashi watched with a certain sense of reminiscence as his student turned his back on him and his team. He glance back down to his book, before turning and facing his other two students who weren't exactly paying attention.

"Naruto! You're up!" he called and the Uzumaki bristled with raw energy before leaping up.

"Yeah! Let's go! I'm gonna wipe the floor with your face!!" He shouted and Kakashi fought back a grin. He was so energetic, and quite the opposite of Sasuke. He was light, while Sasuke was darkness. It was like the sun and the moon. Kakashi just sighed, and immediately began blocking the blonde's rather mediocre attempts. He was fighting for about ten minutes, when he began to wonder when the blond would tire. After realizing that he wouldn't, her pulled the same trick he had with Sasuke and pulled the blond into a head lock. Naruto grumbled slightly and pulled away to sulk back to his seat and taking that as a sign that his turn was up. Sakura timidly stood and approached Kakashi as if he were a snake.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" Kakashi asked pleasantly and glancing down at his book. Sakura shuffled slightly.

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei, I don't think that I'm going to be ale to last very long." She said softly and Kakashi could see the waves of disappointment rolling off of her.

"Give it your best, and that will be enough. You won't improve unless you try," He gave her the slight pep talk, and she reluctantly nodded her head. It wasn't two minutes into the training and he had her in the head lock. "Sakura, you need to work on your physical strength. Right now you may be mentally smart but without brawn it will be a bit difficult to defeat anyone at your level." She nodded before slinking off to where Naruto had been shouting encouraging words.

"Wow, Sakura-chan, you lasted longer then last time! Maybe to celebrate you'll go out on a date with me for ramen at Ichirakus?!"

"No." She said simply and sat to await dismissal. I sighed knowing she would run off to find Sasuke.

"Well, sine Sasuke is AWOL at the moment, I guess this commences training. Meet back here tomorrow at the usual time. One of you inform Sasuke if you find him." He had barely finished when his students ran out of the clearing, eager to have their own fun. Kakashi suppressed a smile, before glancing down at the page in his book.

Taped inside was a picture of his old team, consisting of Rin, Obito, Yondaime, and himself. On the page next to it was a picture of his current team. They were all so similar, yet so different at the same time. Kakashi allowed a tired sigh escape him. It was a sigh that showed how tired he really was, mentally, that is. He closed his book and pocketed it safely. He looked towards the sky, then, with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. A small smile crossed his features.

"Sayonara, Obito, Rin."

-

-

**And there you have it!!! I had sudden inspiration, and I don't know where it came from…ah, well.**

**B.E.N.**


End file.
